warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mistlichts en Morgenpoots fanfictions/Wolfs And Warriors
Hoi, en welkom bij de eerste fanfic van Mistlicht en Morgenpoot. Het gaat over drie stammen, en de gezichtspunten zijn Licht van Ster en Vlam van Volle Maan. Wij hopen dat jullie dit een leuk verhaal gaan vinden! Proloog (door Morgenpoot) Ooit, ver van het meer territorium van de vier Clans, woonde eens een stam, de Stam van de Elementen. Op een dag brak er een oorlog uit in de Stam. Drie groepen, onder leiding van de broers en zussen Zon, Wolf en Mist, vonden dat zij recht hadden op de macht. Langzaam viel de Stam Van De Elementen uiteen, en de drie groepen werden drie aparte stammen. Zon, een goudkleurige kater, noemde zijn Stam de Stam van de Vurige Zon. Mist, een grijze poes met enkele zwarte vlekjes, noemde zijn Stam de Stam van de Dichte Mist, en dan had je Wolf, een grijze kater. Hij noemde zijn Stam de Stam der Wolvengehuil. De Stam der Wolvengehuil ging in de bergen wonen, de Stam van de Vurige Zon in de bossen en de Stam van de Dichte Mist bij de heuvels, en zo werden de Stammen heersers van de drie gebieden. En iets later werden ze geboren. Midden in de nacht. De kittens Vlam van Volle Maan en Licht van Ster. De hoofdpersonen van dit verhaal. EN de twee meest legendarische katten in de geschiedenis van de Stam der Wolvengehuil. Dit is hun verhaal: Hoofdstuk 1 (door Mistlicht) Ze keek om zich heen. Niemand, buiten Ster dan, haar zus. Ze bleef afwisselend omhoog en naar de grens van de Stam der Wolvengehuil en de Stam der Dichte Mist. Er was al een tijd niks gebeurt, roofvogels, die normaal in grote hoeveelheden met hun krachtige vleugels hoog boven de bergen rondvlogen, waren nergens te bekennen. Oké, het was winter. De koude vorst zorgde ervoor dat roofvogels zoals de arend het moeilijk hadden. Deze winter was er meer sneeuw dan anders, maar de roofvogels hadden altijd zich blijven laten zien. De winter zorgde er niet alleen voor dat de roofvogels zwak waren, zij waren ook zwak. 'Ik vertrouw het niet, hoe de roofvogels zich zo weinig laten zien...' Mompelde ze zacht. 'Ik ben er blij om, kan ik lekker ongestoord jagen.' Antwoordde haar zus, die net een grote sprong had gemaakt en daarmee een jonge valk gevangen had. 'Ik ben bang dat het betekend dat de wolven zich weer gaan laten zien.' Ze voelde haar zus verstijven, waarna ze doorging met jagen. Ze zweeg. 'De wolven jagen ook op de roofvogels, en de vorige winters dat de roofvogels zich niet hebben laten zien kwamen er altijd wolven. In de winter trekken de wolven hierheen. Ik weet niet waar ze in de zomer zijn, hoewel heel af en toe er eentje zich dan ook laat zien, maar je weet dat ze in de winter komen.' 'De Stam der Vurige Zon maakt het ons altijd moeilijker in de winter.' Reageerde Ster zacht. 'De vorst dood alle prooidieren daar snel, zodat hun katten bij ons gaan jagen.' 'Dat is waar.' Zuchtte Maan zacht. Ze keek naar het territorium van de Stam van de Dichte Mist. In de winter en de herfst kon ze er zowat niks zien, door de grote flarden mist die er zwierven. Maar de katten die daar woonden hadden er absoluut geen last van, soms was het voor Maans gevoel dat ze beter in de mist konden zien dan zonder mist. Een zacht gehuil bereikte plotseling haar gevoelige oren. Ze keek in de richting waar het vandaan kwam. Gelukkig niet van hun kamp. 'Vlug, we moeten gaan.' zei ze tegen haar zus. 'Wolven.' Wolven waren grote, sterke en slimme dieren. Ze zagen er misschien uit als honden, maar ze waren even slim als katten. Het was logisch dat Wolf, de Heler van haar stam, zo bezorgd keek. 'Ik had gehoopt dat ze later kwamen.' Mompelde hij, heen en weer ijsberend. 'Het is logisch dat ze zo vroeg zijn, de vorst is ook vroeg gekomen, en ik merkte al een paar dagen bijna geen roofvogels op.' Wolf knikte. 'Vanaf nu zullen bij elke kat die onze kloof verlaat minstens twee Grotwachten mee moeten. De kittens mogen het kamp niet meer uit. Nu de wolven er zijn kunnen we ook de prooidieven van de Stam der Vurige Zon verwachten.' Maan knikte. Ze had dat besluit al verwacht, elke winter werd hetzelfde besluit genomen. Ze was al weleens wolven tegengekomen, en een keer had het bijna haar leven gekost, toen ze nog erg jong was. Het was laf van haar geweest, en daarom wou ze er liever niet aan denken. Maar telkens als het woord "Wolven" ter sprake kwam moest ze er aan denken. Niet dat ze bang was voor wolven, natuurlijk niet. Het was haar eigen, domme fout geweest. Een fout die ze niet opnieuw zou gaan maken. Toen ze net een volleerde Grotwacht was geworden was ze in haar eentje naar buiten gegaan in de winter, en een wolf tegen gekomen. Duh, ze had de hele winter nog geen wolf gezien. Net wanneer ze in haar eentje ging kwam er een.. Maarja. Maan knikte Wolf toe en trippelde toen naar de grot voor de Grotwachten. Ze krulde zich om in een klein holletje bedekt met zachte veren bedoelt als bed. Hoewel ze nog lang wakker bleef, ze was een slechte slaper, bleef ze onbeweeglijk met haar ogen dicht liggen alsof ze al sliep. Hoofdstuk 2 (door Morgenpoot) ''Wolf zuchtte. 'Dit is al de derde die door een wolf gegrepen is.' Een dag geleden was er een zalzijn die door een wolf gebeten was. Morsdood, de medicijnkat kon niks doen. Ster keek ongerust naar het lichaam van de zalzijn. Wat als zij of Maan de volgende was? 'WOLVEN!!!!!!!!' riep Maan hard en ze kwam het kamp in rennen. Zij had de nachtwacht op zich genomen. 'Ik hoorde pootstappen, en ze zijn met velen. Ik... ik ben bang dat het er teveel zijn!' Alle prooijagers spitsten hun oren, want die zintuigen waren bij hun scherper ontwikkeld door het jagen. 'Het zijn er inderdaad veel!' riep Ster uit. 'We kunnen ze nooit verslaan!' Van het een op het andere ogenblik kwam er een golf van wolven het kamp binnenstromen. 'IEDEREEN UIT DE GROT!' brulde Wolf ongerust. Licht van Ster, Vlam van Volle Maan, gaan jullie maar alvast met Blad naar een van de andere stammen! Vraag onderdak!' Ster en Maan renden samen met Blad, een andere prooijager, naar de grens. Daar stond een witte poes met een glanzende rode staart en rode vlekken. 'Zon, alsjeblieft!' smeekte Maan. 'We worden aangevallen door wolven!' Zon schudde haar hoofd. 'Straks zijn jullie allemaal uitgeroeid en dan verdelen wij het gebied. Dan is het nog een kwestie van tijd voordat ook De Stam Der Dichte Mist verdwenen is, en dan wint MIJN stam!' De drie katten renden door naar een ander gebied, De Mistheuvels. 'Mist?' riep Ster ongerust. 'Ben jij daar?' Mist kwam tevoorschijn met een paar krijgers. 'We MOETEN vluchten!' riep Maan. 'Wolven vallen ons gebied aan!' Mist knikte. 'Dat is goed, maar als Bladkaal komt zijn jullie hier WEG, begrepen?' Ster spurtte al weg om haar stam het goede nieuws te vertellen, terwijl ze zich afvroeg voor wie het al te laat was. Hijgend kwam Ster aan bij het kamp, waar hard gevochten werd. In de hoek van het kamp was Wolf aan het vechten met een zwarte wolf, die nu angstig wegrende. Ondanks die overwinning waren de wolven nog steeds in de minderheid. Snel miauwde Maan dat het mocht en Wolf leidde zijn Stam weg van het slagveld, terwijl ze diep rouwden om de doden die ze moesten achterlaten Hoofdstuk 3 ''(door Mistlicht) Maan zuchtte. De wolven waren eerder gekomen dan dat ze verwacht hadden, waardoor ze de gebruikelijke verdediging niet hadden kunnen opbouwen. Ook waren het er meer geweest, veel meer dan verwacht... Maar daar was niks aan te doen. Ze vervloekte zichzelf hierom, ze had beter moeten opletten... Nu zou ze beter opletten. Plotseling keek ze op, ze had een paar ogen voelen gloeien in haar rug. Ze voelde zichzelf warm worden toen ze de glanzende ogen van Blad herkende. Hij was haar beste vriend, sinds ze een maan oud was waren ze vrienden. Hij was net zo belangrijk voor haar als haar zus. 'Hey.' mompel ik. 'Hey.' Reageert hij, hij komt naast me zitten. 'Zullen we samen jagen?' 'Prima.' Blad was een prooijager. We draaiden ons om en renden weg. Wolven! ''De verraderlijke geur bereikte haar neusgaten. Maan zag een kleine wolf, en ze bleef verrast staan. Zo'n kleine wolf had ze nog nooit gezien, was het een puppy? Ze wist het niet. De puppy zag haar en bleef verstijfd staan, waarna het begon te janken. Uit een inkeping in de bergen vloog een wolf met een doorzakte rug, en veel grijs haar van ouderdom op haar snuit zag. Een erg oude wolf... Hadden de wolven dit jaar de oudste en de jongste ook meegenomen? Waarom? Dat hadden ze nog nooit gedaan. De wolf dreigde naar haar, maar haar tanden waren geel. Ze zou twee sterke, volwassen katten die al hun kracht van hun jeugd nog hadden nooit aankunnen. Ze voelde Blad naast haar ineenduiken, klaar om aan te vallen. Ze sloeg haar staart voor hem. 'Rustig, een jonge puppy en een hele oude wolf. Zij kunnen ons niets doen.' Ze draaide zich om, Blad liep achter haar aan. Hoofdstuk 4 ''(door Morgenpoot) Ster likte de kop van haar zus. 'En, wat vind jij van de Stam Der Dichte Mist? Ik vind dat ze een mooi territorium hebben.' Maan knikte. 'Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik me zo op mijn gemak zou voelen in open veld.' Nu ze even een gesprek hadden, bedacht Ster, kon ze mooi informeren over Blad. 'En, wat vind jij van Blad?' Alsof ze door een wesp gestoken was draaide Maan zich om. 'WAT WIL JE VAN HEM?' Ster deinsde achteruit. In ieder geval had ze antwoord op de vraag of Maan verliefd was op Blad. Ja dus. 'Ik... ik vind hem aardig...' stotterde Ster. 'Ik wou gewoon weten of jij dat ook vind.' Maan ontspande zich. 'Dan is het goed.' Die nacht droomde Ster. Ze liep samen met Maan en Blad door de bergen. Even verderop zag ze de grot, en hoog boven haar stond ze zon. Plotseling werd de lucht grijs. Zwarte wolken pakten zich samen, maar de zon bleef stralen. Sterker nog, Sters vacht brandde en ze gilde het uit. Uit de zon sprongen wolven en katten tevoorschijn, die zich op haar zus en op haar stortten. 'Blad, help me!' riep Maan verschrikt. 'Blad, help mij!' riep Ster smekend. Maar Blad draaide zich om en rende weg naar een andere poes, die Ster niet herkende. Toen werd het zwart voor haar ogen. Waar... waar ben ik, dacht Ster. Even verderop zag ze Maan ontwaken. Ze rilde, omdat haar hele stam in de open lucht moest slapen. Alleen voor Wolf en zijn leerling was er plek in het hol van de stamheler, dat was uitgegraven in een heuvel. 'Blad heeft me verraden' dacht Ster hardop. Maan keek op. 'Had...had jij dezelfde droom?' Ster knikte, helemaal van slag. Toch wist ze dat deze droom bedrog was. Alleen stamhelers kregen voorspellende dromen, en bovendien zou Blad háár nooit verraden. Maan moest oppassen, want Ster wist zeker dat Blad niet van haar zus hield. Ze rolde zich op en ging weer slapen, maar werd wakker door pootstappen. Een krijger van de Stam Der Dichte Mist sloop naar de berg aarde toe die diende als toilet. Ster kon het wel uitgillen. Het was de poes uit haar droom. Hoofdstuk 5 (door Mistlicht) Een rode gloed kwam langzaam dichterbij het kamp. Met een zacht geruis verteerde het hout, blad en alles wat het maar tegen kwam. Erboven stegen dikke, grijze rookpluimen naar de hemel. Vuur. "BRAND!" Met een schrok werd Maan wakker. Een bedreigende geur bereikte haar neusgaten. Ze sprong op en keek om haar heen. Overal om haar heen waren kattenlijven te zien die allemaal richting de uitgang van het kamp drongen. In het midden van het tumult hoorde ze gepiep. Een kitten dwarrelde angstig, roepend om zijn moeder, in het midden rond. Maan sprong over kattenlijven heen en pakte hem op. 'Waar is je moeder?' Vroeg ze. 'Ik heb haar voor het laatst gezien in de kraamkamer.. Ik werd meegenomen door de stroom rennende katten.' Het kleintje piepte, huilde. Maan draaide zich in de richting van de kraamkamer, maar een kat botste tegen haar op. Ze probeerde zich tegen de stroom in te bewegen, wat moeizaam ging. Ze ging weer springen, over de kattenlijven heen. De kraamkamer bestond uit een oude, holle boom, die nu vanuit de bovenkant in brand stond. Vanuit binnen was het gepiep van kittens nog te horen. Maan rende naar binnen, terwijl ze de kitten buiten achterliet. Ze bekeek de situatie binnen een ogenblik. Twee kittens duwden tegen hun moeder aan, snikkend van angst. Hun moeder worstelde om onder een tak, die half in brand stond, uit te komen die kennelijk op haar was gevallen. Maan sprong erheen en begon met al haar kracht tegen de tak te duwen. Tevergeefs. De poes keek haar angstig aan. 'Ik ga hulp halen.' Miauwde Maan haastig. Terwijl ze naar buiten sprong hoorde ze de moederkat jammeren. 'Verlaat me niet!' Maan keek om zich heen. 'Help!' Schreeuwde ze. 'Er zijn hier nog kittens binnen!' Niemand reageerde of liet blijken dat ze het gehoord hadden. 'Help!' Schreeuwde Maan nog een keer. Plotseling kwam een kater op haar afrennen. 'Waar is Licht?' Schreeuwde hij. 'Weet ik niet, maar een moederkat zit binnen vast!' De kater sprong naar binnen. 'Licht!' Schreeuwde hij toen hij de poes zag. Maan volgde hem. 'Bij drie duwen we de tak. Een.. Twee... Drie!' Maan duwde zo hard als ze kon. De tak bewoog een klein beetje. Ze duwde nog harder, het zweet brak haar uit. Plotseling schreeuwde ze het uit van pijn. Het vuur op de tak was overgeslagen op haar pels! De tak rolde weg, maar Maan zag dat niet meer. Ze begon te rollen, in de hoop het vuur te doven. Het lukte. 'We moeten gaan!' Siste ze. Ze tilde een van de kittens op en rende het kamp uit. Alle katten hadden zich op de oever van de rivier verzameld. Maan lag in een van zand, koud, geïmproviseerd nest. Plotseling bereikte gejammer haar oren. 'Waar is Nacht?' Ze herkende de stem van Licht, de moederkat die ze vandaag gered had. Ze stond op en trippelde naar haar toe. 'Waar heb je Nacht voor het laatst gezien?' 'Vlak nadat jij me gered had zag ik hem nog!' Tranen rolden uit de ogen van de moederkat en drupten op het zand waar ze kleine cirkels vormden. 'Ik ga hem halen.' zei ze vastberaden. Zonder dat iemand nog iets tegen haar kon zeggen draaide ze zich om en rende het brandende bos in. Ze was omringt door vuur en bij elke teug adem kreeg ze rook binnen. Ze rende het kamp in, wat omringt door vuur was. Ze hoorde zwak gepiep, Nacht, de kitten die ze eerder die dag had zien rondzwerven in de vluchtende menigte, lag in het midden van het kamp. Ze pakte Nacht vlug op, en draait zich om naar de ingang van het kamp. Maar voordat ze iets kon doen hoorde ze een luid gekraak. Een van de bomen naast de ingang viel met een luide bons op de grond. Maan stond verstijfd stil. Ze zat gevangen! Hoofdstuk 6 (door Morgenpoot) Mist schreeuwde zo hard dat zijn echo weerkaatste tegen de stenen bergwand verderop. 'SNEL, MOEDERKATTEN EN KITTENS EERST! DAN DE KRIJGERS EN DE MEDICIJNKAT! EN WAT GELD VOOR DE STAM DER WOLVENGEHUIL: HET IS NU IEDER VOOR ZICH, BEGREPEN!' Uit haar ooghoek zag Ster iets bewegen. Blad worstelde om naar een poes te komen die jammerend vastzat onder een tak, wiens vuur over was gegaan naar het gras onder haar. Ster hield zijn adem in toen ze zag dat het de poes uit haar droom was. Als Blad van haar hield, dat had hij haarzelf toch niet VERRADEN? Blad kon niet kiezen op wie hij verliefd was, en Ster had gedacht dat zijn verraad veel erger was... en dat was het ook. Want een paar pootstappen naast Blad lag Maan. Haar staart was verschroeid, maar ze probeerde over een omgevallen boom te klimmen, helaas zonder succes. In haar bek hield ze een kitten, Nacht. Blad keek haar even aan en fluisterde: 'Sorry, je bent dan wel een Clangenoot, maar niet belangrijk genoeg voor mij. Rust in vrede, Maan.' Ster klom over boomwortels naar haar zus toe. 'Neem de kitten!' riep Maan. Ster pakte de kitten aan en hielp daarna Maan over de stam. Ze knikte naar haar zus en ze spurtte weg, met het jonkie in haar bek. Even later stond Ster bij de andere katten, en toen ze zag dat Maan en Nacht veilig waren aangekomen, viel ze flauw van vermoeidheid. Ze was op een veld dat glinsterde in het maanlicht. De sterren schenen op haar pels en vielen naar beneden, recht op haar af. Nu kon ze katten onderscheiden, waarvan ze er maar één herkende: haar moeder! Maan lag naast haar, maar hoe kon dat in een droom? Nou ja, het was al eerder gebeurd met die droom over Blad. 'Mam' fluisterde Ster zacht. Plotseling kwam de zon op, met daarin het gezicht van een lachende kat. De Sterrenclankatten veranderden in hoopjes as en er luidde een stem: 'De maan zal de zon verslaan, maar alleen met ondersteuning van de sterren.' ''Jammerend werd Ster wakker. Andere katten stonden om haar en Maan heen. Uit de gesprekken van haar stamgenoten begreep ze dat zij en haar zus tegelijkertijd flauw waren gevallen. De profetie luidde duidelijk: Maan zou degene zijn die hen van de Stam Der Vurige Zon zou verlossen, met hulp van de SterrenClan. Haar zus zou de held zijn, en zij niet. Maar waarom had de SterrenClan het dan ook aan haar laten zien? Had de profetie soms een andere betekenis? Ze huiverde bij het gezicht van haar moeder dat uiteenviel in zwarte brokjes as... Hoofdstuk 7 ''(door Mistlicht) '' Maan had het verhaal van Blad aan Wolf verteld. Wolf had met koude ogen aangehoord over hoe Blad haar en een kitten had laten sterven voor een poes als Ster er niet was geweest. Hij zou er wat aan doen, had hij gezegd. Maan geloofde hem. Blad keek woedend op naar zijn leider. Maan keek toe zonder een gezichtsuitdrukking te laten zien. Wolf verbande Blad. Kittens en stamgenoten gingen voor poezen uit een andere clan. Blad draaide zich woedend naar Maan om. 'Dit is jouw schuld. Jij bent boos omdat ik een andere poes boven jou verkozen heb!' Maans ogen leken van ijs. 'Het maakt mij niks uit dat je me verraden hebt. Het maakt me wat uit dat je bereid was een kitten te laten sterven. Je hebt een grote fout gemaakt, Blad van Verre Bomen.' Weinig katten wisten de volledige naam van Blad, aangezien hij zijn naam haatte. 'Ja. Je hoort het goed, ik gebruik je volledige naam, Blad van Verre Bomen. Nu is de naam toepasselijk, aangezien je naar die verre bomen zal terugkeren.' Blad grauwde woest. 'Dacht het niet! Ik sluit me gwn bij de Stam van Dichte Mist aan!' Mist kuchte. 'Als ik het goed begrepen heb heb was jij bereid een kitten van mijn stam te laten sterven. Niemand die bereid is kittens te laten sterven zal in mijn stam toegelaten worden.' Maan voelde een steek van eerbied voor de wijze poes. Ze draaide Blad de rug toe, zonder hem een blik waardig te keuren. Hoofdstuk 8 ''(door Morgenpoot) 'Hier zullen jullie spijt van krijgen!' gromde Blad. Daarna draaide hij zich om, om vervolgens weg te rennen. Ster hoopte vurig dat ze hem nooit meer hoefde te zien. De stammen pakten het gewone leven weer op. Mist had bekend gemaakt dat de Stam der Wolvengehuil moest vertrekken, zodat haar Stam zich kon focussen op de schade van de brand. Wolf was woedend. 'Het is nog lang geen Bladkaal! En wij kunnen juist helpen!' Maar er was niets tegen te doen en de Stam vertrok, terug naar de onveilige bergen. Ster en Maan liepen naast elkaar. 'Blad heeft ons verraden. Is het weer goed?' vroeg Ster. Haar zus glimlachte. 'Het is altijd goed tussen ons geweest, ik maak me eerder zorgen over andere dingen. Hoelang gaan we overleven met die wolven?' Maan keek echt ernstig, besefte Ster. Wat háár bezighield was Blad, en niet dat geflauwekul over wolven. Stomme beesten die 's nachts alleen maar huilden naar de maan en niet in de Stam der Eeuwige Jacht geloofden. Die konden ze toch wel aan? 'Vlam van Volle Maan' begon Wolf. 'Voordat we aankomen in de bergen, wil ik nog iets doen. Zoals jullie al weten was Blad mijn opvolger, maar nu hij weg is, heb ik een nieuwe keuze gemaakt. Vlam van Volle Maan, bekend als Maan bij haar vrienden, zal mijn opvolger worden. Zij heeft niet voor niets Ster gered.' Sters mond viel open. Nee. Dat kon niet. Zij had Maan gered, Maan niet haar? Zij was de held geweest! Ze rende van haar zus vandaan. Nee. Nee. NEE! Maan zat op een uitstekende richel, de plek waar een nieuwe opvolger van de heler altijd zat, omdat je bij die rol als je was benoemd tot Maanhoog niks mocht drinken of eten, en je Stam en diens problemen letterlijk moest overzien. En morgen zou ze haar eerste speciale training krijgen, waarin ze zou leren om katten te genezen, goede beslissingen te nemen, katten te straffen en tekens te leren herkennen. Ster keek haar zus boos aan. Waarom Maan? Haar zus had niks tegen Wolf gezegd, ze had gewoon gedaan alsof zij de held was. Maan zag Sters gezichtsuitdrukking en wenkte haar. 'Wees alsjeblieft niet boos op me...' HOE KAN IK DAT NIET ZIJN, schreeuwde Ster vanbinnen, maar ze wierp Maan een vernietigende blik toe en stampte demonstratief weg. Hoofdstuk 9 (door Mistlicht) Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:FF van Morgenpoot en anderen